A is For Arrogance
by NinjaSquirls
Summary: Drabble series, one theme word for each letter of the alphabet. Some sad, some fluff, some humor. Yaoi in abundance, most though not all stories focus on EdRoy.
1. A is For Arrogance

**A/N**: I don't entirely understand why going to hockey games always ends in my head being filled with random story ideas. Every single time! Anyway, a few weeks ago I read a really good FMA drabble set using the letters of the alphabet, and I liked the idea, and then when I was at a hockey game the idea for the first one just popped into my head. So here you have it - a new drabble series from me, each one based off a letter of the alphabet and a word to go with it. Main pairing is Ed/Roy, although others will slip in on occasion (except for Royai and EdWin, I just can't do that). All will be real drabbles - 100 words, no more, no less. Updated at my evil whim, as often as possible.

Disclaimer: Though I have a Chibi Roy Mustang I wear around my neck at all times, ownership of FMA still eludes me.

* * *

**A is For Arrogance**

Roy Mustang knows the meaning of arrogance well. Arrogance is pride mixed with superiority; confidence mixed with contempt; always knowing everything, and never admitting to mistakes. Arrogance is what he wears like a mask, keeping every expression of fear, doubt, guilt and grief safely beneath.

There was one day when the mask slipped. It was the day Fullmetal came back from yet another mission with nothing to show. Roy yelled. Ed started crying. The tears were unexpected, so unexpected his arrogance failed him. All Roy could do was stand and wonder why it hurt so much to see him cry.

* * *

**A/N**: Feel free to review - I would especially appreciate any suggestions for words to use later!


	2. B is For Blame

**A/N**: Yes! Another drabble from me! I got enough feedback for the first one that I decided it was worth it to keep posting these. I now have drabbles all the way up to G, although I am going to try to space it out so that I have some backup in case I get horrible writer's block. I like how this one turned out.

**Disclaimer**: Repeat after me: huge Barnes and Noble giftcards, while awesome, can only be used to purchase FMA merchandise, not Ed, Roy, and the right to force them to make out on TV.

* * *

**B is For Blame**

Edward Elric is familiar with blame. He blames himself for his mother's death, because a better son would have saved her. He blames himself for Al's body, because it was his idea; it should have been him. He blames himself for Nina, because he should have seen what her father was planning and stopped him. Ed has learned not to believe when someone says it's not his fault.

Roy yelled at him and he cried; he blamed himself. Roy said it wasn't his fault but they always say that.

All Roy had to do to convince him was kiss him.

* * *

A/N: I've said it before, I'll say it again: reviews are wonderful. Suggestions are welcome. 


	3. C is For Cold

**A/N: **I wasn't going to post this for another few days, but then we got 12 FRICKING INCHES OF SNOW! Which never happens, ever. I mean, we live in the desert! No snow in the desert! I feel bad for hanjuuluver, though - she's supposed to be coming back from Florida today, so we're all hoping she doesn't get stuck in the airport forever (although that would give her a story to rival mine about spending 8 hours in the Beijing airport after a 13 hour flight because they canceled our tickets to Qingdao.) Anyway, this drabble seemed apropos, given the weather. Enjoy the shameless fluff!

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I can say now that Hell has actually, literally frozen over, and yet somehow, I still don't own FMA. What is wrong with the universe?!

* * *

**C is For Cold**

Cain Fuery was always cold before. The barracks were cheap and the wind came through, and his small body shivered under his thin, worn-out blanket. He hated the cold; it seeped through his skin and into his heart and made him cry tears of ice.

That was before, though; before he had another body wrapped around him to keep him warm, before he could feel someone's breath on his neck, whispering his name, before the presence of another person melted the ice from his heart.

The first night he slept with Havoc was the last night he ever felt cold.

* * *

**A/N: **You know the drill. Review, and you will be loved and adored. Suggestions are much appreciated. I'm kind of stuck on L, so that letter especially (and don't say love, it's just too obvious, even for me). 


	4. D is For Dog

**A/N: **I am having way too much fun with these, I believe, but they seem to be relatively well-received, so no harm, I suppose. And look - I managed to do one that has no yaoi whatsoever at all! Not even a tiny little hint. Just good clean Riza fluff, because I love Hawkeye. I just want her to realize that Roy would break her heart and find someone who she could have a real relationship with, like Havoc. Yay for Riza!

**Disclaimer**: I had an evil, dastardly plot to sneak into Hiromu Arakawa's house and steal the rights to FMA this weekend. Tragically, it snowed, and I couldn't get out of my driveway, let alone to Japan. Back to the drawing board for me.

**

* * *

**

**D is For Dog**

This is because not everything has to be painful and complicated. Riza Hawkeye's love for her dog is neither complicated nor painful. Black Hayate loves her unconditionally. He obeys her without question. He follows her everywhere. He needs her, and she likes feeling needed. At night, he sleeps in her bed, so she never feels cold and never feels alone. She wouldn't admit to most that she needs him, but it's true nonetheless.

Riza knows she doesn't have everything she wants in her life yet. But she has Black Hayate, who loves her, and that's more than most people get.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you won't bother to read this, because I say it every single time, but review! I and my minions command you! You must obey! Suggestions are welcome as well, as you well know. 


	5. E is For Envy

**A/N:**This drabble must, I suppose, be dedicated to hanjuuluver, since she is Envy, my psychotic and perverted brother (if you couldn't guess, I am Ed, Happy Moogle Mustang is Roy my much loved boyfriend, and J.A.G. is my adorable cuddly brother Al. Are we all girls? Yes! Do we care? Not really. Do we get a lot of strange looks when we start role playing in the middle of Econ? Do I even have to answer that?) Anyway, this is hanjuuluver's character, so this is her drabble. I don't know how it turned out, but I really like Envy - he's one of those interesting, emotionally damaged bad guys you almost sympathize with. Hopefully I did him justice.

**A/N:** Well, Hiromu Arakawa offered me FMA,but she said it was only on the condition I didn't try to sabotage Ed and Winry. And I just couldn't live with that, so I had to turn her down.

**

* * *

**

E is For Envy

Envy is more than just a name. Envy is everything. Why Dante named them for the Seven Deadly Sins Envy doesn't know, but envy describes him well. He hates everyone for having all that he doesn't, all the things that he wants so badly the anger burns him. He wears others' faces and longs to be them in truth, but he never can. He dreams of his brother's blood on his hands and finally taking his place, but he never can.

He hates his father most of all for taking everything from him. Someday he'll die for that; for envy.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I was very sad that I didn't get any reviews for the last one. It just tore me up inside. So review, please, or I will have to consider withholding the next chapter, which has Alphonse!!! And, to repeat myself until you all hate me, suggestions are more than welcome - R and S suggestions at the moment would be useful. Even if I don't use yours, they always give me a lot to think about, so please!! I love you all! 


	6. F is For Fear

**A/N: **Yay, I've done it again! Another little snippet of a fic for you, my loyal anonymous reader people. You truly brighten my day. And it needs to be brightened - I'm sick, which I hate, because it's annoying, and my grandmother fusses over me (I hate people being nice when I'm sick, which is why I scared my roommate in China half-to-death by going in our room and refusing to come out for three days when I got sick after we went to Beijing), and it makes it even harder to understand calculus. Plus it makes it harder to write fanfics! Luckily, I'm way ahead on these drabbles. I think this is one of my favorites so far. I love Al, my cuddly little brother in a tin can!

**Disclaimer: **If I go crazy and start babbling about how I own FMA, I think you can probably chalk it up to delirium from being sick.

**

* * *

**

**F is For Fear**

Alphonse Elric cannot feel fear. All fear is the fear of death, and Al is not mortal anymore. His body is a memory, his flesh is a dream, and his soul cannot fear for the steel shell he now inhabits. The nights after he and Ed have done something dangerous, he lies in bed and remembers that he almost died and felt no fear. Suits of armor cannot cry, but he would, because it is another symbol of how inhuman he is.

When Scar almost killed Ed, though, he screamed and screamed his name and felt like he would die.

* * *

**A/N**: Admit it. We all love Al. He's wonderful! The inspiration for this comes from the scene in the Barry the Chopper episode when Al says he can't fear death because he's off the mortal coil (I love that phrase, just so you know). And for my last chapter, Freya Sacksen was nice enough (special note: this serious, not sarcastic; nothing's worse than realizing you've acted like a jerk and no one told you) to point out that whoring for reviews is not a nice thing to do, and very immature - she's right! Point taken, and thank you for reminding me. No more threats, I promise, except for the normal "I'll cut you into a thousand pieces and then step on them" ones, but I say those to everyone for every reason (I am particularly fond of shouting them out at my friends across a hallway full of 500 people. Subtle? Hell no!). Thnak you, wonderful people whom I hope will review! 


	7. G is For Glass

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on posting the next drabble this soon, but I am calling it insurance, as I have a sinking feeling that a large portion of this week is going to be filled with terrifying amounts of a) homework, and b) make-up work from being sick last week. It will suck. Physics is going to be the death of me, I am certain. As for the drabble - yeah, weird. What can I say - I have a thing about glass and mirrors. Very odd.

**Disclaimer:** Maybe I can hope to be so very far from ever, ever owning FMA that I come aruond the other end and actually _do_ own it. Or not.

* * *

**G is For Glass**

After they told him Ed was gone, Roy lived in the glass of his window. He stood there for hours watching the reflections. Sometimes he saw Ed in his past, yelling, fighting him, talking, kissing him. Sometimes he saw an Ed he didn't recognize, who wore strange clothes, lived in a place he'd never seen, talked to people he didn't know. Sometimes that Ed cried, though it might have been rain on the glass.

One day Ed's reflection just stood in his office watching him. Then he turned around. It was the first time the glass reflected something really there.

* * *

**A/N**: Lovely, wonderful supportive people, please review! I'll give you Ed, under the table, in accordance to the prophecy! 


	8. H is for Hope

**A/N: **I am celebrating a) the fact that it is the weekend (thank god), b) the fact that I survived the evil week of overworking doom, and c) the fact that I failed my first calculus test of the semester (actually, we haven't gotten it back yet, but I have little hope), so I am giving you a new drabble to enjoy. This one is for Hughes, everyone's favorite Walking Kodak Moment, who in our minds at least will never die, because he's just too wonderful. Thus, this is also dedicated to Inner Hughes - everyone has an Inner Hughes, he's sort of like a conscience, only weirder - and to Mr Betsch, aka Brigadier General Vader and Darth Hughes, one of our all-time favorite wonderful awesome teachers and, as far we can tell, Hughes reincarnated.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FMA, Hughes would definitely not be dead; he'd be alive, happy, and constantly interfering in Ed and Roy's love life. Or at the very least we would have zombie Hughes, although that's a scary mental picture.

**

* * *

**

**H is For Hope**

When Roy asks Hughes how he can be happy in the world they live in, the only answer Hughes can give is hope. He has learned to find it in many places, most of them unexpected. Roy is one source of hope, because he convinces Hughes he will achieve his goal of changing Amestris. Gracia gives him hope, because he knows he will have her no matter how bad things get. And there is Elysia, who lets him believe his life has given something good and beautiful to the world.

He sees the ugly world, but Hughes never loses hope.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what I'm going to say, right? Review! Tell me you loved it! Tell me it was the worst thing you've ever read and I should kill myself! I've been working lately on improving my writing, and reader advice helps a ton! And I am constantly awed and amazed by the response this is getting, so those of you who have been reviewing, thank you thank you thank you! 


	9. I is For Instant

**A/N: **Hey, another week survived by me, your brilliant and overworked author who is being Economic -ed and Physics - ed to death! I meant to post this ages ago, but this week kicked my ass, which is insane, because we only had four days of classes. Anyway, here it is now, an absolutely fluffy bit of extremely fluffy fluff. The angst will return, you can be sure. This is one of my favorites, not least because I sympathize with Roy's coffee addiction (I am a great lover of anything caffeine, especially penguin caffinated mints).

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, do you hear me? Nothing! I don't even own the nightclub Hamlet built in my brain, and if you don't own your mental architecture, you know you have problems.

* * *

**I is For Instant**

Roy never drinks instant coffee. He hates it with a passion. It is well known to his subordinates that their coffee-addicted colonel would endure week-old, boiled-to-death, cold black coffee before he would take a sip of instant; if there was nothing else, he would go without.

Riza first knew he was infatuated with Ed when the boy brought him instant coffee in the morning and he drained the cup without a word, eyes never leaving Ed's face.

She first knew Ed reciprocated when someone began anonymously leaving small bags of gourmet coffee beans around the office for Roy to find.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are welcomed and reviewers worshipped at my pagan altar (aka the bookcase in my room). Suggestions activate my slow and pitiful brain. What the hell starts with Z anyway, aside from weird chemical terms that can't be used even in a crack fic?


	10. J is For Just

**A/N: **Ah, another day, another drabble, another chance to celebrate a week survived by me, if only barely and with many threats of physics related suicide.Life is fun! And I've been attacked by plot bunnies lately - it is starting to drive me insane that I can't get through a day without a half dozen story ideas. One of them was for a drabble set to try after this one is through - thinking of doing time this time. Basically a set of minute drabbles - events or thoughts or conversations that take place in a minute. Does anyone like that idea? As for this drabble: like the last one, it is so unbelievably fluffy it is the written equivalent of a field full of bunnies. But I love it. HavocFuery is way too much fun to write, and I have a couple more coming up later. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The fact that I don't own FMA I consider the clearest proof that the universe is controlled by a sadistic, vindictive god with a peculiar sense of humor, who exists only to reaffirm the inherent unfairness of life.

* * *

**J is For Just**

To most people, Fuery is just not there. He's just a sergeant. He's just a mechanic. He's just a quiet, squeaky young man with glasses, whose uniform always looks baggy even though it really fits. He's always overlooked, just a part of the background.

To most people, Havoc is just ordinary. He's just a lieutenant. He's just a chain smoker. He's just the casual, laid-back, not-ugly, not-handsome guy that no one thinks about. He's just the boy next door, nothing to get excited over.

But to Jean Havoc, Fuery is just everything. And to Cain Fuery, Havoc is just perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews make me happy! And apparently when I'm happy, my mind is constantly beseiged by story ideas, which is a good thing (mostly)! 


	11. K is For Kisses

**A/N**: Geez, I suck! I was at a hockey game tonight (at which our favorite player kicked major ass), and I realized I totally forgot to post the next drabble yesterday. Actually, I meant to post it earlier in the week, but good gods, what a week. I do NOT like it when I run out of coffee and have evil calculus tests and demonic physics. Gah. Bad. But the weekend fills me with hope. And drabbley goodness. Eh, the theme for this one is a bit obvious...I've been trying not to do obvious...but it begged to be written, it really did, and how can I refuse Maude the Yaoi Muse? She would hurt me. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The only Ed and Roy I own are the ones in my head.

* * *

**K is For Kisses**

There are five kisses Ed remembers. The first was their first kiss, brief and unexpected; they were fighting in Roy's office, and somehow it became a kiss. For the second kiss, there was mistletoe, and they laughed until they couldn't breathe. The third kiss was dramatic; Roy swung him around and dipped him backwards – in front of everyone. Roy came running after him in the rain for the fourth kiss; that was the first time he said he loved him.

The fifth kiss was the hardest. They were both expecting to die that day, and it was a kiss goodbye.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, flangst. Where would we be without it? I hope you liked this. I hope you tell me if you did. Thank you if you do; if you don't, well, I'm lazy too, who am I to criticize? 


	12. L is For Light

**A/N:** I love fridays. Especially fridays where I find out that I am not a pathetic loser who failed my physics test on evil demonic rotational motion (Quote from HM Mustang's older brother, who goes to Embry-Riddle and thus should know this stuff: "Rotational motion? Things go in circles!"), but a brilliant genius person who got the second highest grade on it. Go me. This flangsty little piece is dedicated to three people. First off, hanjuuluver and chihirorocks, both of whom suggested Light when I got horrible writer's block and couldn't think of anything to do for L. Second, my roommate in China, Hana (who, as far as I know, doesn't read fanfiction, but who cares), who put up with me for 6 whole weeks even though I tend to be hyper and random and messy and loud and most importantly, and the reason she is being mentioned here, because she didn't mind that I hate sleeping with the light off. Yes. I know. I'm psycho. It was still cool of her.

**Disclaimer**: My multiple personalities seem to have developed a thing for kidnapping people. Maybe they can kidnap Arakawa and refuse to let her go until she gives me FMA.

* * *

**L is For Light**

The son of Hohenheim of the Light is afraid of the dark. He'd never admit it; it is childish, and he's not a child. It still terrifies him. Outside it's not so bad; there are stars at least, and the moon. In the dormitories, however, it takes all of his self-control not to fill the room with light, every lamp blazing to banish the darkness.

Edward hates the dark for the nightmares it brings him. But every time Roy holds him after he wakes up screaming, he is astonished at how much light he sees in a man of darkness.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Edo. He has issues. I wonder if they have names? I really like how this turned out, and of course, I always appreciate knowing if you agree with me. 


	13. M is For Mother

**A/N**: I hate weeks that almost kill me. They are never any fun. I am now firmly convinced that all our teachers just want us to die a slow, agonizing, painful death by overwork to an insane degree. I didn't get more than five hours of sleep any night this week. But now it is over, and next week I get to be a pathetic lazy slacker, which makes me happy. And on this story - I assume that when you saw the title of this one you expected it to be another angst-fest about Ed and his screwed up feelings about his mother, didn't you? Admit it! I did consider that, but I'm trying sooo hard to make these unique and unexpected, so it isn't! Cheers to Envy, who said this needed Maria in it when it only had Riza, and to the two awesomely kick-ass women who are mothers to Ed.

**Disclaimer**: I will own FMA the day pigs fly, Riza glomps someone, and Hughes throws away his camera forever.

* * *

**M is For Mother**

Riza's first thought, when she saw Ed, was if they were going to start letting children into the military, they'd better not expect her to baby-sit. She avoided him for a year. Then, against her will, she noticed signs of affection - the temptation to grab his shoulder and keep him from doing something stupid, the toleration of his showing up when he needed advice or just someone to talk to.

Lieutenant Ross explained it over coffee one day. "It's hard," she said, "not to see him as a child who needs a mother."

Riza has never been anyone's mother before.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a thing about Ed's ambiguous treatment by the military people he works with - at times they seem to forget he is a child and not a soldier, while at other times, they treat him like a kid who should just leave things to the grown-ups. It interests me. I hope I captured that a bit here. Please review! I've been getting so many reviews, and I love you people to an insane degree, but the last time I did a Riza drabble, I only got one review. Don't do it again! Please! 


	14. N is For Nightmares

**A/N**: Wow. I suck. I was on the computer all day yesterday, because I felt I had earned a day off after taking a Calculus exam, an Econ exam, and three Physics quizzes all on the same day, and somehow, I totally forgot to post my drabble. I am lame and pathetic. Gomen. I blame my grandma, who decided it was "Lecture NinjaSquirls about being selfish and thoughtless and lazy and spending too much time on the computer and slacking off on homework and never straightening her hand towel Week." Yes, I actually got yelled at and almost had my computer privileges taken away because I forgot to straighten out the towel I use to dry my hands in the bathroom. Psycho. Anyway, I didn't post my drabble, but here it is. The yaoi has returned! And the angst. Stupid plot bunnies. Ed and Roy have issues. Many, many issues.

**Disclaimer**: FMA is not owned by me. I do own some Pocky that was purchased at Wal-Mart, which makes me happy even if it means supporting the Evil Empire, but no FMA as of yet. I'm working on it.

* * *

**N is For Nightmare**

Roy has nightmares about Ishbal, and the Rockbells; a boy he killed in panic, and a wall of fire. The worst nightmares, though, are the ones where he sends Ed to die on a mission far away.

Ed has nightmares about human transmutation, and binding Al; a little girl named Nina, and a man called Scar. The worst nightmares, though, are the ones where Roy is being killed right in front of him, and he does nothing.

They both wake up, and hold each other, and almost wish they were alone; the closer they are, the more the nightmares hurt.

* * *

**A/N**: The Ed and Roy having nightmares thing is somewhat of a recurring theme in my stories. I just did a oneshot about Ed having nightmares while he and Roy are sharing a hotel room, and it'll probably show up in a chapter of The Dance Lesson eventually. I know what I want to do with it, just not when to work it into the plot. Oh, and thank you to an insnae degree everyone who reviewed the last chapter - not as many as I usually get, but no complaints, because I got some great reviews. Hopefully that will continue in the future (Obvious Hint). 


	15. O is For Office

**A/N:** Hey, lovely reader people! This is just a bit of a heads-up - if I suddenly drop off the face of the earth and cease to provide you with large doses of fluffy and angsty yaoiness, it is because I died. Yes, by this time tomorrow I except to be nothing more than a pathetic yaoi-loving corpse...Why, you might ask? Because I have an interview tomorrow. With an admissions guy from Harvard. Harvard! Somebody, please, kill me now, before I have a chance to make a complete idiot out of myself and die of utter humiliation. Please! Anyway, I am trying to keep my head from exploding by writing vast quantities of flangsty goodness, so here you have it, and it includes both my favorite FMA pairings, because RoyEd is irresistably perfect and HavocFuery is too cute to bear. Wish me luck tomorrow, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Bah. I've been so busy today trying to figure out how to talk about my writing without letting on to the interview guy that I'm a hopeless fangirl that I haven't had energy left over to plot on how to steal FMA from Arakawa. Thus, it still belongs to her, not me, at least for the time being.

* * *

**O is For Office**

Officially, Riza frowns on public displays of affection. She reminds the men that they are soldiers; such behavior is unprofessional. In practice, however, she has been known to ignore the fact that Havoc likes to drape himself over Fuery as if he were a sofa. She has been seen to ignore the few minutes Falman takes to read his love letters. She has even turned a blind eye to Ed and Roy, who like to think they are discreet. They aren't.

It's hard enough to hide from the rest of the world. She lets them have the office, at least.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so close to passing a hundred reviews for these drabbles! So very close! Which, when I stop and think about it, is incredible. You guys are awesome! Keep it up! 


	16. P is For Photos

**A/N**: Gomen, very very late...it's Wednesday! I feel pathetic. It was a very hectic weekend (Envy made me go to a church lock-in, along with Al and Riza, which was fun because except for Envy we're all heathens), and then this week was demonic - Calc test (polar derivatives need to die) and physics test (magnetism is fun!). But we have the rest of the week off, and next week is spring break! Yay! Sleep! And time to work on all the writing projects I've had on hold. Like my next drabble series. Anyway, thanks a bazillion to everyone who was soooo nice in wishing me luck for my interview (which went okay, I think - I'll know in a few weeks I guess)! And an additional thanks to all the lovely people who made suggestions for P that made me really really wish I could do the letter more than once, because they gave me great ideas. Hopefully you like this one, which is another Hughes-centric, since I love him so much - basically a look at the reason for one of our favorite Hughes quirks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA! Trust me...you would notice if I did...for one thing, the second movie would be out...and maybe the third...and all three would be full of blatant yaoi, instead of very obvious hints.

* * *

**P is For Photos**

Hughes has 5,364 photographs. They fill 18 albums and 3 bookshelves in his living room. He has many pictures of his wife, even more of his daughter. He also has thousands of pictures of everyone else he loves – the Elric brothers, Roy, the people who work in Roy's office and in his. Most people see him with his camera and think he's crazy. He doesn't care; anyone he'd take a picture of knows why he does it.

They are soldiers; soldiers' lives end abruptly. He keeps his photographs as a safeguard, against the day he'll never see those faces again.

* * *

**A/N**: Just an additional thank you to everyone for being so nice last week, for which I won't even pester you for reviews except in the very round-about way of mentioning it like this. 


	17. Q is For Quiet

**A/N**: Ladies and gentlemen, I got admitted to Stanford!!!!!!!!!! Yosh! I feel so smart...I shudder to think what they would think if they actually met me...But I got in, and I also got into the University of Chicago - and George Washington University wait-listed me! The jerks. I sicced my Inner Riza and my Inner Gaara on them. So it has been a very good week, definitely, absolutely, and thus I bring you fluff. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one - the rhythm feels off, and I had a hard time getting to the ideas I wanted to do here - but I adore all the drabbles after this one, so I guess it's okay. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is a perverted mind capable of finding yaoi-related innuendo in everything, including children's games. My mind may think of FMA constantly, but the two are not one and the same.

* * *

**Q is For Quiet**

Roy surrounds himself with quiet. He remembers the front, when nights were disturbed by shattering gunfire, days by cacophonous violence. His office is quieter, but hardly peaceful – ringing phones, barked orders, bustling, never-ending activity. It's comforting to go home to silence; it's the only time he has peace.

Ed has never been called quiet. He talks loudly, gestures dramatically, kicks doors open. Their first months together were difficult, even painful; Roy resented the noise. He longed for quiet.

Then Ed was ordered away on a mission. At first it was peaceful. Soon it was agonizing. Roy couldn't bear the silence.

* * *

**A/N**: Hands up anyone who thinks Roy sounds way too much like Yuki Eiri in this. Which would make Ed Shuichi...now that's a scary thought... 


	18. R is For Real

**A/N**: Hey-o, ladies and gentlemen (are there any gentlemen? Please speak up if there are, we are always happy to find yaoi fanboys)! Just a warning, chapter postings will, perhaps, be erratic for the next two weeks; I'm leaving for Oregon on Wednesday to check out Lewis and Clark and Reed College, and then the week after, I'll be at Stanford for the weekend to take a look there. I'll do what I can to get things up before/after I go, but no promises. Gomen! In the meantime, you have this, a lovely little bit of HavocFuery. You know, I never write HavocFuery angst, which is odd, because I write tons of RoyEd angst. They just lend themselves too well to fluff; although this is almost angsty. But not quite. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, I wouldn't have to worry nearly so much about paying for college - thank the gods for big giant financial aid packages!

* * *

**R is For Real**

Fuery has an odd habit of stopping suddenly and giving Havoc a peculiar look. Eventually, Havoc asks him why; Fuery smiles, and tells him he's reminding himself it isn't real. Havoc tells him to explain, and he says this must be a dream. In the real world, no one notices the soft-spoken young sergeant, particularly not the one whose attention he longs to attract. In the real world, Fuery doesn't deserve someone like Havoc. True love and happily-ever-after just don't work. Not in this world. It is too perfect to be real.

Havoc wonders who would ever want reality, then.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, before you go, I have a burning question I need to ask. I've been working on my next themed drabble series - this one is based on time. Originally, I had planned to start posting it when I had posted all the chapters of A is For Arrogance, but now I'm thinking about starting it sooner, because I've done quite a few drabbles, and I'm worried that if I wait, I will end up with thousands of them floating around on my computer before I have any up. So, I want your opinion: do you want me to start posting now, or wait until I'm all done with this? 


	19. S is For Sin

**A/N**: Hey! I just got back from Portland. I was going to post as soon as I got home (at 1 in the morning, because being on the plane makes me wired), but fanfiction is evil, and wouldn't let me upload any documents. Bleh. But Portland was fun...and wet...lots of rain. I don't know if I shall go to school out there - I liked the Reedies, but not the curriculum there, and the academics at Lewis and Clark were cool but it was too quiet and the people were too normal. We shall see. Anyway, this drabble is dedicated to Chris, the astoundingly homophobic guy who sits in front of me in physics and gave us the following wonderful quote when I started talking about what a awesome, sexy couple Gackt and Hyde would make (and gods, they would): "Why don't you imagine yourself with Gackt, instead of another man? That's what normal people do. That's what _**I** _do." I really hope that that is true...

* * *

**S is For Sin**

They were holding hands in a café when the woman told them it was a sin. They ignored her, but the next time Roy kissed him, her words echoed in him, creating ripples of doubt. Ed wondered why. It's not as if either of them are strangers to sin. And after awhile, they start to bleed together – what is one more sin? How much longer is eternity after twenty than ten? But most of their sins were painful, and ugly; this is neither. He doesn't want this to be something wrong.

Nothing can feel this right and be a sin.

* * *

**A/N: April 18 is the Day of Silence. Speak out against the bullying, harrassment, and discrimination faced every day by gey, lesbian, bisexual, and transgendered students by not speaking on April 18. End small-minded cruelty and flat-out stupidity! End the Silence!**

And that's my public service announcement for the week.


	20. T is For Time

**A/N**: Hey! Did you miss me? I felt so bad about not posting anything for two weeks - but last weekend I was in California, and when I got back, evil demonic fanfiction wasn't sending out any alerts, and I hate posting new stuff when it's doing that. But to make up for the wait, I'm doing a double post of A is For Arrogance tonight, as well as posting several other stories I wrote this week. And I'm starting my new drabble series today! I put it off for as long as I could, but as of today I have 38 (!) done, so I thought I really should start getting those up. I hope you'll read it! And speaking of California - it's official! NinjaSquirls is going to Stanford!!! I loved it, absolutely and utterly, when I was there for my visit - the people are so smart and so weird! I confirmed my enrollment on Monday, I just need to see if they approved my request for a fee waiver for the deposit. So exciting! And being there made me want to write a college fic - maybe Ed as a young chemistry prodigy and Roy as the handsome but obnoxious grad student...does that sound like fun? Anyway, enough babbling...I wish I had a happier drabble to post today, but I kind of like this one - maybe because of all the anti-eternity poems we've read in Lit (like Ode to a Grecian Urn, which we did today). And Hohenheim - I don't like him, but I think he's a facinating character. Enjoy!

* * *

**T is For Time**

When he was young, Hohenheim read a poem about lovers and time and thought that if he had time, he would have everything. Someone must have listened, because that was a very long time ago, and he has found, if not eternity, the next best thing. But time is not what he thought it was, and he hates it. The slow, cruel turning of time rots his body, killed his son, wasted away the woman he loved, turned his second son from a child to a man who despised him.

To have time is to have everything, and lose it.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a reminder - I'm posting the first in my new drabble series, Just a Moment, today. I hope you'll check it out! 


	21. U is for Undo

**A/N**: Hey, did I promise you a double post, or what? So here it is! Don't you love me? No commentary, since I already said everything I had to say in the A/N for T; just a few things on this drabble. The idea is from Undo, one of the opening themes of FMA - Envy's favorite, actually; I like Rewrite better, but Undo's lyrics lend themselves so well to being themes and chapter titles that I can't resist. This is a little of my take on Ed's obsession with his past and making amends, rather than moving forward...the boy has issues. But that's why we love him! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I forgot to do these for the last several chapters! hangs head in shame So this shall be the massive Disclaimer of Doom that shall cover this chapter and the last three chapters with its amazing disclaimer-ness: If I were the owner of FMA, I would be able to remember the last two syllables of the title in Japanese. Since I keep screwing it up, obviously it isn't mine.

* * *

**U is For Undo**

Ed thinks often about undoing. He looks at the fabric of his life and sees a mess of tangled threads and knots marring the pattern, every one a mistake he made. His life's purpose is to undo them all, rework himself into a real person. But sometimes he looks at it and despairs; every mistake seems tied to things he can't lose. If he didn't have an automail arm, his brother would be dead. If Nina hadn't died, Scar would've killed him. If he hadn't joined the military, he wouldn't have met Roy.

What can he undo when everything's connected?

* * *

**A/N**: I do hope you liked that - and I hope you'll tell me if you did (hint, hint). 


	22. V is For Voice

**A/N**: This is late. Do you know it's late? It's late because I am officially clinically insane. What on earth made me decide I needed to take 8 AP exams? What is wrong with me? It's pathetic. So I have spent the past week mostly desperately cramming or completely, utterly dead - I haven't even had the energy to drabble! And before that there were finals...bad, bad, bad...But four exams down, and only four to go, and then it's graduation!!!!! And yours truly will have to make a speech in front of about 6000 people...shudder...but then I have four whole months of summer break, and a large amount of that will be spent writing. Happy me! So enjoy this late but extremely fluffy drabble of HavocFuery goodness, and hopefully at the end of next week, I will still be alive to post more.

**Disclaimer**: FMA does not belong to me. However...it's very easy to get into San Francisco from Stanford...and Yaoi-Con is in San Fran in October...maybe I can buy Ed and Roy there...I mean, I already promised to buy hanjuuluer porn...

* * *

**V is For Voice**

Havoc was walking home when he heard singing. A man walked in front of him; with his hood up, Havoc couldn't see him, but he could hear his voice clearly. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. A soft, sad song he vaguely recognized from training days; every note rose, clear and pure and flawless, until Havoc thought he'd cry. He followed the man for ten blocks, until they reached the barracks. Then the stranger turned for a second, and Havoc glimpsed a startlingly familiar face.

Havoc swore then that Fuery would sing like that for him someday.

* * *

**A/N**: Review, lovely people, and check out my new drabble series, Just a Moment, too! Please! 


	23. W is For Wish

A/N: The world is a lovely, beautiful, exquisite place, and do you know why? Because I am done, finished, complete, through with high school!!! I have left that hellhole known as public school and am never ever ever going back, except in August when I get bored and go bug all my teachers, but that's a different story. It's a nice feeling - almost as nice as the feeling of finally being able to sleep (I've been made it up by noon all week, and I love it), and of having unlimited time to watch anime and read manga, which I have been using, I assure you. Incidently, that would be why this post is late - last weekend was graduation, which was unbearaby long and boring, and I had to sit next to Pesko the Evil Smarmy Prat the whole time - I baring managed to restrain myself from stabbing him in the throat, but I was valedictorian and he was only salutatorian so nhhh. And then Roy's party, and then my party, and I was just dead. But now I'm back and bringing you wonderfully fluffy, almost but not quite angsty HavocFuery goodness, and since I have almost 4 months of break, hopefully there will be a looooot more to follow.

Disclaimer: I own myself, since I am no longer in thrall to the government institution of public education, but FMA still eludes my grasp.

* * *

**W is For Wish**

Havoc isn't superstitious, for a soldier. He doesn't shy from cracks or mirrors, carry a rabbit's foot or have a lucky number. What he does do though, is make wishes, all the time. He wishes with fountains and new shoes, eyelashes and shooting stars, birthday candles and dandelion fluff. One day he and Fuery sat by the fountain with the statue of the Fuhrer, making wishes on coins they threw, and Fuery asked him what things he wished for – a car, a raise, a girlfriend, peace?

Havoc said he only ever wished for one thing – that Fuery would love him.

* * *

**A/N**: Admit it - it's such a Havoc thing to do. hugs Havoc He's so adorable... 


	24. X is For Xenophobia

**A/N: **Okay, so this posting is once again a bit erratic. I don't know - between being shuffled back and forth between my mom's house and my grandma's (I'm finally living with my mom again part of the time! You know why? A) I have a laptop!!!!! I can get online at her place, if I hack into someone else's wireless. I love it! and B) she removed Evil Boyfriend of Doom, known to all and sundry as Spawn of Satan, whom we were living with, and whom I utterly despised. The feeling was mutual - I thought he was an overbearing prick, and he thought I was a useless punk. Seeing as I'm going to Stanford on a full ride, I'd say I was right and he was not.) and the massive amounts of sleep that I've been getting, my sense of time is kind of wonky. But here I am, with X. Can it really be X already? That means only 2 to go...sad...but this one was a challenge. X is a weird letter, and I really had to stretch to think of something to do. But it was fun to make angsty emotionally distant Roy. Poor boy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. On the bright side, I do own tickets to go see the Naruto movie on the big screen tomorrow. How awesome is that? I and my friends are going to go together, and every time Sasuke and Naruto are on screen, we are going to start screaming at them to kiss each other already.

**

* * *

**

**X is For Xenophobia**

Xenophobia is the fear of strangers, and that's never been Roy's problem. He can handle strangers; it's the thought of getting close that's frightening, and he's wondered if there's a word to describe that, too. Roy questions sometimes whether anyone sees his actions – the girls' names he whispers softly but never remembers, the arrogant, controlling way he issues orders, the way he brushes off Hughes' concern – for what they are: a way to assure that people will remain strangers.

Roy wishes Ed could understand. It's not that he doesn't love him. It's that letting him in would hurt too much.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the strangeness that was letter X! 


	25. Y is For Yes

**A/N**: Nimen hao, lovely readers! I'm in such a lovely mood today! You know why? Because I just got a tattoo! Seriously! It's awesome - I got the kanji for "flame" tattooed on my ankle, since a) I'm such a fire element - I'm fire in pretty much every astrology system ever, Chinese, Western, whatever - I'm a Leo, and a Snake, and so on, and you can tell, too, since I'm loud and excitable and meloramatic, and b) it makes me think of all my favoite anime/manga/whatever characters, since I _always_ love the pyros (Roy, Axel, Sasuke, etc). So yeah, I'm happy, and my parents aren't going to kill me, since this is sort of a graduation present from my mom - we agreed like 3 years ago that if I graduated valedictorian, I could get a tattoo, and I did, so I did. Very cool! Happy...anyway, drabble. I see Ed as a very black-and-white person, especially in the earlier episodes, and it's fun to play with that, make him see complexities. Take the questions as you will - who is asking and what Ed's answers are is open to interpretation. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Stare deep into my eyes...I do own FMA...it's all mine...you will not sue...

* * *

**Y is For Yes**

Ed reflects that yes is a simple word. Yes-or-no questions are questions of fact, answered in an easy syllable. Are you going to the store? Yes. Is your favorite color red? Yes. Have you read this book? Yes.

He said this; Roy reminded him that some of those questions aren't so simple. "Did your mother die?" is a yes-or-no question. "Do you have a brother?" is another. So is "Is your arm real?" And "Do you love me?" And "Will you stay with me forever?"

Ed wonders, then, how this simple word can also be the hardest word to say.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow...this is Y...next week is the very last drabble...that is insane. 


	26. Z is For Zillion

**A/N: **Oh my god(s). I can't believe it. This is it. This is really the end, the last and final ever chapter of A is For Arrogance. That is just..mind-boggling. It makes me so sad! This has been such a fun project to do, I can't believe its finally over. cries I'm going to miss it! So for my last drabble, I'd like to give a big humongous giant thank you glomp to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing. You've been great, you've been wonderful, you've been totally supportive, and I love you all, and I hope you will continue to read my other stuff, especially my other drabble series. I tried to end it on an upbeat, if ambiguous, note; despite my tendency to write angst, I am a sucker for a happy ending, and I want Roy and Ed to have one. This was a hard letter to do (do you know how few usable letters start with z?) so thanks to everyone who made suggestions; it really helped. I hope this provides a good conclusion to this project.

**Disclaimer**: sobbing It's already hard enough that I have to end this series. Do you have to rub it in that I don't own FMA, too?

* * *

**Z is For Zillion**

Roy tries to speak precisely; Ed's tendency toward dramatic exaggeration leaves him exasperated. He rolls his eyes when Ed calls him a sadistic bastard for eating the last strip of bacon. He smirks when Ed complains about how he nearly died on a tax-collecting mission. He sighs during fights when Ed threatens to leave him forever.

When Ed says he loves him more than he can stand, wants to spend a million, a billion, a zillion years with him, Roy knows it's exaggeration; nothing lasts forever. He loves it when Ed says it, though. He'd like to make it true.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, to all my wonderful lovely readers, and to Ed and Roy's much deserved happy ending.


End file.
